User blog:JoeBee James/Choice A: The Good Ending
From Found, a Roblox Pasta. That’s it. I’ve had it with Found the idiotic jack messing up my life. JoeBee is done. It’s time I stand up for the cause. I first hatch a plan with an anonymous computer expert who I’ve known for a week, and tell him to locate Found’s annoying self. He tells me he’s located at 42.4347° N, 83.9850° W. I then plot a plan to murder Found single handily. I then pack Simenon basic food items and head on my way. Plan Is A Death I drive to 42.4347° N, 83.9850° W, taking 2 Days. I use a special coordinate checker and arrive near Found’s living area. I try to be as quiet as possible to note provoke any sudden attacks, as this area has lots of wildlife. I break in through the window by hammering the window slowly. I’m in the room and he probably heard me banging on his window, like any normal person. In hiding in the closet while I’m trying tomerite this down. I’m writing some fast and carefully that I can’t stop to think about my writing mistakes. Found then leaves the room and goes back to whatever the helleck he was doing beforehand. I’m now crawling on the floor, and my handwriting isn’t getting sloppier by the minute. I have no time to write like this, so I’ll update you when possible. I am now in his room, on his closet, waiting. I can hear him trying to take a nap in his room with a loud snore. Ha, expected from a jerk. I reach for my weapon and sneak behind him. I raise my knife and strike Found with all the force I could. He tries turning around and blocking the blow, but it was too late... Too late for him. My knife is now covered in blood, and so are my hands. My white shirt is now stained with a blood red, and the carpet is now stained. I pick up the knife and have another go at his head, even though he died. I feel a great satisfaction. I keep going, seeing the beautiful guys and glory from this guy. Yeah, that’s the stuff. I lick the blood off my hands and start ripping off his skin. I stab his eye repeatedly and his eyes pop, creating a glorious, bloody mess on his desk. I cut open his eye lids and rip his eyes out, creating a great feeling of power in my veins. I take the eye and throw it in the paper shredder nearby. I then hurry to grab the knives in the kitchen. I am now picking through the bone, completely shattering the bone in the process. Crunch. Satisfying. Hell yes. I am now looking for something else to rip apart josh worthless body with. I find a meat grinder in the kitchen and now there’s blood on the ceiling. Blood is now my favorite color. I look back a ton the mulutated body. I regret nothing. Category:Blog posts